1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for classifying a scene for each person in a video, and more particularly, to a method and system for classifying a scene for each person in a video based on person information and background information in video data.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a scene is a unit between when video contents are changed. In a conventional art, scenes are classified by using low level information such as color information or edge information.
Specifically, shots are clustered using low level information such as color information extracted in all frames, and a scene segmentation is detected in a conventional automatic scene segmentation algorithm. However, when a person in a video moves or a camera moves, low level information changes. Accordingly, a degree of accuracy decreases.
Also, persons in a video are clustered using face information, and thus the persons are classified in a conventional person classification method. However, face information changes depending on poses, lighting, and the like, which causes a low accuracy.
Accordingly, a method and system for classifying a scene for each person in a video is required.